Drago (Earth-90)
Drago is a Pyrus True Blitz Dragonoid from Vestroia in Bakugan: Mechtanium Knights. He is Dan Kuso's Guardian Bakugan. Appearance Drago's Ball and Bakugan form both are exactly like they appeared in the Anime. Drago Ball.png|Drago in opened Ball Form BMK Drago Standing.png|Drago Standing on a Gate Card Description In Vestroia, it has been mentioned that Drago used to be very ferocious, but being with Dan has calmed his temper. He is still very impatient and hot-tempered; he oftentimes becomes annoyed with Dan, although they always make up. At first, he was generally hostile towards Dan, refusing to take orders from a human. Over the course of the first season, he and Dan gradually built up their friendship and by the season's end, the two had became close friends. Shun notes that after having spent so much time with Dan, he has picked up some of Dan's behavior, such as directly attacking the opponent rather than taking a more stealthy approach. When Drago inherited the powers of the Sacred Orb, he gained power in the form of new Abilities. These Abilities being those that would normally be attributed to Titanium Dragonoig. Since he reached his true evolution with Blitz Dragonoid, he did not evolve physically. This is to hold as much continuity as possible. Drago's personality resembles that of an honorable knight; he has a strong sense of justice, never allows anyone to get away with their evil deeds, is fully committed to the greater good, and holds high regard for honor and justice. He has, on more than one occasion, been willing to sacrifice his own life to save the lives of others, or for the greater good. He also is shown to be rather fearless, rarely being afraid in the face of danger and rarely shows any distress or panic in any situation. While he is willing to fight to protect the innocent and for sport, he usually dislikes fighting on the spur of the moment and when it is for someone's own selfish or evil intentions, which he regards as meaningless. Drago has deep hatred for people who are driven by their lust for power Battle Details Current Power Level: 1200g Ability Cards *''Dragon Force Striker'' - Drago projects red electricity from his wings and then fires a red beam of energy from his mouth. **Tier 2 Block (Can negate one {1} Tier 2 Ability) **Transfer 500g. **Tier 3 Ability. *''Dragon Hard Striker'' - Drago’s wings spark with red electricit and form a ball of energy in between them which then fires a beam of red electricity. **Transfer 400g. **Tier 3 Ability. *''Dragon Strength'' - Drago spits balls of fire from his mouth. **-300g for each hit. **Tier 1 Ability. *''Thor Buster'' - Drago fires a beam of red electricity from his mouth into the air or at an opponent that explodes and sends small bombs out over top of his opponent. **Transfer 200g. **Tier 2 Ability. *''Dragon Blazer'' - Drago fires a ball of red energy from his mouth. **+200g for each hit. **Tier 1 Ability *''Revolutional'' - Drago generates five booster shields and fires a red blast of energy through them. **-1000g **When combined with another Ability, multiplies Ability's effect by 5. **Tier 3 Ability. *''Wonder Superior'' - Drago generates a hundred booster shields and fires a blast of red energy through them from his mouth. **-5000g **When combined with another Ability, multiply the Ability’s effect by 100. **Tier 5+ Ability. *''Generation Shield'' - Drago generates a transparent red shield of energy. **Tier 4 Shield (Can negate a couple offensive Abilities Tier 4 or below). *''Dragon Maximum Striker'' - Drago fires a massive beam of red electrified energy from his mouth. **Tier 3 Block. **Transfer 300g. **Tier 2 Offensive Ability, but a Tier 3 Block Ability (Overall, Tier 4 Ability). *''Blitz Torrent'' - Drago fires a jagged beam of red energy from each wing. **Transfer 200g. **Tier 2 Ability. *''Spire Dragon'' - Drago’s wings project red electricity and he draws it in to form a ball in front of him. He then releases the energy and a huge blast of rippling red energy fires from the ball in front of him. **+500g. **-300g. **Tier 3 Ability. *''Blitz Superior'' - Drago releases an explosion of red energy. **+400g. **-200g. **Tier 2 Ability. **Drago can fire a beam from his entire body instead of the explosion. *''Particle Buster'' - Drago fires streams of red electricity from both wings. **Transfer 400g. **Tier 3 Ability. *''Blitz Wave'' - Drago’s body glows red and he projects a blast of red energy from his hand. **-400g. **Tier 2 Ability. *''Blitz Explosion'' - Drago generates a fire bomb in his hands and launches it at the enemy. **+400g. **Tier 2 Ability. *''Dual Barnum'' - Drago’s wings release streams of fire that come together in front of him and launch forward in a powerful beam of fire. **Transfer 300g. **Tier 2 Ability. *''Blitz Reflector'' - Drago generates a shields of fire and red energy in front of him, blocking and absorbing an attack. **Tier 3 Shield. **Reflects the opponent’s attack back at them with increased power (1.5 multiplier). **Tier varies based on the attack reflected. *''Blitz Hammer'' - Drago’s speed and agility greatly increase while he glows bright red. **Tier 3 Dodge (Drago can easily dodge an opponent's Tier 3 Ability with a chance to dodge future Abilities {1/X where X = Number of abilities dodged} and a small chance to dodge more powerful Abilities). *''Double Up'' - Drago’s speed and agility double. **''Blitz Hammer'' must be activated. **Resets the Abilities Dodged equation and doubles Drago/‘ chance of dodging future abilities. **Tier 4 Dodge. *''Meteor Screen'' - Drago generates a barrier of fire from his hands to block an attack. **Tier 3 Shield. Gate Cards *Character Blitz Dragonoid (Character) Support Battle Gear *Silver Axator - Axe Hammer Mobile Assault *Pyrus Jakalier - Shooting Flamor